


Return

by xiilnek



Series: Return [1]
Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiilnek/pseuds/xiilnek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's almost back. Almost. He needs time to prepare himself first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is gen, it was inspired by a post at the imagineyourotp blog on tumblr: 
> 
> Imagine person A in your OTP smiling happily because person A noticed that Person B kept something of Person A's as a keep sake to always remember them even while they were away.

He stares out the window, running a chain absently through his fingers. The city's not the same. Funny, but he'd thought it would be. Hadn't thought there was a force in existence that could separate Gene Hunt from Manchester. 

The sun begins to set as he stands there, thinking of change and loss and bad decisions. Finally he lifts his hand and lets the chain dangle, watching Saint Christopher's figure catch the warm orange light as it twists in front of his face. 

Fastening the chain around his neck feels a little like coming home. As he walks away from Gene's quiet, lonely bedroom and turns north toward Fenchurch East police station, Sam feels a smile try to stretch its way over his lips, warm and wide. He lets it.


End file.
